El Ray
by Herascat
Summary: "El Ray is a new start." When Seth looked at her she continued. "That's what Carlos told me when he brought me to you." Kate/Seth


Disclaimer: I don't own From Dusk till Dawn I'm just borrowing the characters for a minute or two. And sorry for the large amount of swearing, but the movie is Rodriguez so I tried to keep it true to his style.

* * *

Seth Gecko sighed. This had been one of the most stressful days he'd had in a long time. "You know, you were wrong about one thing. You are a fucking bastard." Kate was perched on the edge of his couch as he walked through the door.

It slammed shut behind him and Seth nearly jumped. "What the hell are you doing here?" He growled. He had never expected to see her again after getting her father and brother killed.

She gave him a half smile as she stood and walked the scant few feet toward him. "You don't want to know why I think you're a fucking bastard? Okay." She stopped right in front of him and lifted her hazel eyes to meet his darker ones. "I wanted to find you. I was halfway home when it occurred to me that I didn't have a home anymore. Sooo, I backtracked; I went back to El Paso where all this shit started…"

"You mean where I started all this. Everything that happened was my fault." It was the first time he'd said the words aloud and he was surprised when he didn't see and condemnation in her eyes, only strength and peace mixed with a bit of sadness.

Kate shrugged. "We all made our choices that day; you can't put all the blame on yourself. But back to my story." The smile returned. "I checked into the same room at the same motel and tried to sort out what the hell I was going to do.

"I figured that you were the only one who understood and I didn't want to be alone." His eyes darted away and he wouldn't meet her searching gaze. "So I sold the RV and bought a little car and drove back to the bar."

A cold shiver of dread made its way up Seth's spine and though he wanted to tell her to shut up, he just stayed silent.

"In the two days it took me to get back down here it was already repaired and running. I drove past it the first time and couldn't believe it."

"The first time! You've fucking been there more than once!" He took a step back as he realized that it was after dark.

She laughed as fear made his eyes wander in search of a weapon. "Seth, look at my shirt." The gothic cross sprawled across her chest accentuated her figure in a way he hadn't seen before. "It was the first thing I bought with the money you gave me; I think I got every shirt like this in the store."

"Then they didn't turn you?" An odd feeling of relief rushed through him. "Why the hell would you go back there?"

Another shrug. "I was curious. I went inside the second time and guess what…everyone who worked there stayed clear of me. They wouldn't even touch me to throw me out."

She took a step back from him and turned toward the couch. "Do you have anything to drink?"

Seth gathered a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses and sat down next to her. The first shot burned, but the second and third went down smooth.

"Why am I a fucking bastard?"

Kate looked at him with wide eyes. "You were the one who told me that you weren't, I was just letting you know that you were wrong."

"Why?" He turned his quizzical eyes to her.

A frown descended on Kate's face. "I was so lost when you left me that morning I just drove and after a while all I could think was that you were that bastard you claimed not to be. I was so alone and so mad and then an idea came to me. All that money you left me, I could use it to find you and I wouldn't be alone anymore."

The unshed tears in her eyes made him curse in frustration. "Damn it Kate you still don't get it, do you? I was trying to protect you this isn't the place for someone like you. You're not a criminal and you don't need to be around this shit." He stood up and moved to the door to throw her out.

She didn't budge as the door opened just poured and downed another shot. Finally she glanced at him. "I am a criminal: aiding and abetting, killing my own brother, I accepted stolen money and I even drove the fucking RV without a license." She laughed at the ludicrousness of her last statement and grabbed the whiskey bottle to take a large swig. "So unless you're leaving close the door." The bottle went back to her lips.

He was stunned into once again closing the door. Seth pulled the bottle out of her hand and fixed her with a glare as he took a healthy draught. He could taste her peach lip-gloss under the bite of the alcohol. "What do you want from me Kate?"

One tear spilled over onto her cheek. "Make it stop hurting, please. I don't want it to hurt anymore." She slapped the tear away furiously. "Damn it, I shouldn't have had anything to drink."

"I can't help you Kate, I can't even take care of myself." He collapsed onto the sofa.

"El Ray is a new start." When Seth looked at her she continued. "That's what Carlos told me when he brought me to you."

"How in the hell did you get Carlos to do that?"

"I told I could give him the rest of your fee, the 15% he let you keep for getting Ritchie killed." The pain that flashed in his dark eyes made her regret bringing up his brother. "He'd seen us together before so I'm sure he drew his own conclusions."

Seth scoffed. "I'm sure he did. And what do you want now that you're here?"

_You_, popped into her head immediately, but she quelled the urge to speak it. "Your help. I want you to help me burn that place to the ground."

"I'm not going back there Kate." He sat down again. "And you should just let it go."

She shook her hear in disbelief. "Let it go! Are you kidding me? They killed my whole family and you want me to just let it go?" She stood up, swaying slightly as her vision narrowed. The moment passed and she turned to look at Seth's bowed head. "I can't let it go; with or without your help I'm going to do it."

Seth's next words made her pause. ""You're just going to get yourself killed."

Kate reached for the door handle. "At least if I'm dead I won't be alone anymore."

"And what if they turn you?" The question was fired back rapidly.

She pulled a gun out of her pocket and waved it at him. "I shot my own brother, how hard could shooting myself be?" The door closed behind her and she found herself walking through the inky blackness to her car. The only person she could depend on was her.

Swearing, Seth threw the bottle at the wall taking comfort in the sound of breaking glass. He vaulted himself out of the door before he could second guess his decision. "Kate!" He yelled into the empty driveway. Her taillights were already at the end of the street. "Fuck!"

Seth knew it wasn't likely that he could catch her before she got to the vampire bar but he was damn sure going to try. He grabbed stakes he had made as a precaution and his two guns before running out the door.

Somebody was flashing their lights behind Kate, urging her to stop. She pulled to the side of the road and watched as Seth jumped out of his car, stomping over to her door. Kate nearly jumped out of her skin when he yanked her door open.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Her brows drew together in confusion. "I told you what I'm doing. I'm going back to the bar and I'm going to kill the vampires."

"Jesus Christ Kate, It's after dark. All you're going to do is get yourself killed." He ran a hand through his dark hair in exasperation.

Kate unbuckled her seatbelt and stood to face him head on. "I've already told you that doesn't matter to me. Why the hell do you care all of a sudden?" Her hands were on her hips as she glared up at him.

For a moment Seth contemplated slapping her but he refrained. "Fuck you!" He snarled and moved even closer; her breasts brushed against him with every ragged breath she drew. "You think I fucking kept you alive just so you could go off yourself. Think again."

"No fuck you!" Now she was yelling. "You left me there, alone, to deal with all this shit. Don't you get it? I don't care anymore. You were the last thing I had and you don't want me so I'm going to kill as many of those things as I can. At least then I won't feel so empty."

Frustration made him grab her shoulders and shake her. "You have a life back home. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go home Kate."

She shoved him away from her. "I _had_ a life, the life my father wanted me to have. Let me go." He blocked the doorway to her car.

"I told you that I'm not just going to let you die."

"Why?" Her voice was suddenly quiet as though dreading his answer.

His shoulders sagged. "You're the only person left I give a damn about." He spoke so quietly Kate could barely hear him. "And I can't loose my last connection to the world outside of here."

"Then why didn't you let me come with you?"

A glare met her questioning stare. "My life isn't nice Kate, it's rough and it's hard. You're too young and too innocent to be dragged into it." His voice didn't hold the same conviction it had those few days ago.

She could almost feel his capitulation and took one step closer to him. "I'm 18 years old Seth, I think I know what I can handle and innocence…" She let out a strangled laugh. "I think the last of my childhood innocence disappeared when I had to see my father die and shoot my own brother."

Seth cupped her pale cheek in his hand and watched as she leaned into his touch. "Can we come back tomorrow if I take you home now? Can you wait one more day?"

"Yes." Was her breathless reply. She waited for Seth to lower his face to hers but he kept his entire body still as his eyes roved her face.

"Do you remember the way back to my house?"

His question didn't register for a few moments, for she was so intent on his lips. "Hmmm…yeah." Her brow creased in confusion. "Why?"

"I wanted to know if you needed to follow me." Seth felt the abrupt crispness of the night air as she ripped herself away from him.

Kate nodded and got into her car. "I'll meet you there." She made sure that he wound up coughing in the dust as she sped away. Was it too much to ask that he actually feel something for her? She brushed the tears off of her cheeks. It didn't do her any good to feel sorry for herself; she would just have to be more assertive.

Confusion reigned supreme in Seth's mind as he trailed behind Kate's car, was she actually attracted to him? It wasn't as though he hadn't noticed how attractive she was-in a southern country girl way. Her unblemished skin and bow shaped lips beckoned to him as no other woman's body had. Maybe it was what they'd been through together, maybe the life and death situation had driven them towards each other. He started his car and followed her more slowly.

She didn't wait for him to arrive before picking the lock and opening the door. He really didn't realize what she was capable of, he would soon though.

When Seth pulled his car in behind Kate's he noticed that the door was already standing open. He didn't know how she'd managed that, but paid it little heed as he walked into the living room and shut the door. The sight that greeted him stopped him dead in his tracks. Kate was sprawled over the couch wearing absolutely nothing but a silver chain and cross.

"I'm not some blushing virgin Seth. You don't have to stand there watching me." She sat up and tilted her head to look at him.

"What are you doing Kate?" The reply was strangled.

For a moment her confidence faltered and when she replied it was a relief that her voice was steady. "I think that's pretty obvious." Before she could loose her nerve she stood and walked to him. Kate ran her hands over his chest and encircled his neck. "Unless you don't want me."

Her question was nonchalant but Seth could hear feel the underlying insecurity. His lips crashed down on hers.

A bolt of desire with the intensity of lightning shot through Kate as Seth's tongue plunged into the cavern of her mouth and tasted her very essence. Her hands swam under the collar of his shirt and tugged him closer. The coarse cloth of his shirt tightened her nipples into tight buds as she rubbed against him. "Off." She tugged at his shirt, impatient to feel his skin against hers.

Seth chuckled at her order but complied immediately, groaning at the sensation of her breasts running over his chest. He grabbed her hands as they headed down toward his straining erection, pinning them to her sides. "I don't think so." His lips moved over her cheek and down her throat. He felt her sag into his arms.

Head lolling back, Kate sank into Seth's arms, letting him push her down on the couch. She could feel sparks shooting into the places where his lips and teeth worked their magic. The pleasure was unbearable and Kate strained against his hands on her wrist, arching against him to try and gain the upper hand. Her hips rolled provocatively against the bulge in his jeans.

In response to her actions, Seth released her hands and moved his own to cup her ass. He ground the hard flesh between her soft folds. The denim of his jeans had Kate writhing beneath him. His teeth caught her nipple as she imbedded her nails into his shoulder. The warm pale globes in his hands clenched while she climaxed under his ministrations. Seth stripped his jeans off, watching Kate's eyes roll back into her head and her breathing intensify.

When her eyes finally opened she watched Seth's eyes rove her body and his hand slip between her legs. There was no hesitation in his touch as his fingers delved deep inside her. Pleasure ripped through her, the sound of her cries was muffled by his lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Seth couldn't wait any longer to be inside of her and stroked his length as he watched Kate on the sofa. She was so beautiful, flushed and limp against the blue background. He crawled over her, insinuating himself between her thighs and kissing her deeply as he thrust himself into her.

The fullness of him inside her was pleasurable almost to the point of pain. Kate ripped her mouth from his and moaned hoarsely into his shoulder. Her legs wound themselves around his hips and her heel in his thighs spurred him into a pace that had them rocking the couch. She closed her eyes, letting the intensity of their joining flow through her as the pressure coiled in her core.

She was trying to kill him. How could he not have realized that _this _was what she would be like? Already he could feel her muscles clamping down on him but he maintained control and rode through her pleasure still thrusting. He leaned back for a moment, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold himself off this time and wanting to feel her come with him. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and nearly bent her double as he pounded into her.

"Oh God!" The pleasure she was feeling now was so intense she couldn't concentrate on anything. He was deeper now than anyone had ever been before. She was rocketing toward her peak…then she was screaming his name as his thrusts became erratic.

His seed leaked out of their joined bodies as they lay in a tangled heap. Finally the sheen of sweat on their bodies began to cool and they moved apart. Seth stood offering Kate his hand which she gladly accepted. "Let's go back to the bedroom."

The room was cleaner than Kate expected but she was too tired to pay very close attention. They slept through the night and when they woke Kate rode him until they were both sated.

She woke again later that morning, rolling over to snuggle closer to Seth and was met by cooling sheets. "Seth?" she called quietly hoping he was near enough to hear her. She hated waking up in new places without a sense of something familiar. The smell of bacon found her and she lay back down.

The night before had been the most life affirming experience of her life. Her anger at Seth had faded and so had the world, for just a few hours everything had faded to just the two of them living and breathing each other. Now it was the day that Kate had been both dreading and looking forward to. She slid the sheet around her naked body and walked toward the kitchen.

Seth turned from the stove at the sound of her footsteps and was stopped short by the beauty of Kate, rosy and sated swathed in his sheet. For a brief second he turned back to the bacon, when the heat was off he walked to her. "Good morning beautiful." He kissed her and pulled the sheet away from her body.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted her onto the counter, his body pressed to her as he stood between her legs. He wasn't wearing a shirt and the jeans were discarded quickly. He pulled her butt to the edge of the counter and thrust into her.

Kate wasn't expecting the thick penetration and writhed on him as he seated himself to the hilt. Her nails clawed at his back as each thrust pushed her closer and closer to climax. When she came with a muffled moan in Seth's shoulder he thrust harder, drawing out her pleasure until he couldn't think past the tightening of her muscles around him. Her lips found his and he moaned into her mouth as he spilled his seed into her.

After a few minutes of catching their breath Seth stood straighter, disconnecting their bodies, and swatted her ass. "Go take a shower and breakfast will be ready when you get out." She blinked her eyes owlishly then moved to do as he suggested.

True to his work Seth had breakfast sitting on the counter when she walked out in a fresh shirt and jeans. They sat together on the couch eating and plotting until they had identified the perfect way to kill the remaining vampires at the Titty Twister.

They left the house with the sun at its zenith, heading to the closest supplier Seth knew. Armed to the teeth came to mind as Kate dragged her duffel out of the car. The strip club sat before them, the bullet holes still visible but covered on the inside and the doors repaired.

"We need to get down to the bottom, as far as I know there are no roads so we'll have to climb." There was a hidden tunnel built by the vampires years ago as an escape route. Seth had found out through an old acquaintance earlier in the morning. Kate and Seth paused outside the entrance to paint crosses on each other. This would be the sleeping grounds for the bloodsuckers and they weren't going to take any unnecessary risks.

As soon as the door was open they were inside, guns raised and bags clanging against the walls. There was an acrid odor of death in the stale air and a feeling of nonuse. Things seemed to be looking up. They moved through the first three levels of the temple planting explosive devices. Instead of risking going further up into the possibly more populated areas of the building, they left the same way they had come in.

Kate paused to paint a huge cross on the inside of the door. "Just in case" she said with a shrug. "If the explosives don't work we don't want them to be able to escape."

Seth nodded as they started climbing again. The sun had moved in the sky, indicating that several hours had passed. The bags were almost empty as they stopped by the car to retrieve more explosives.

Seth kicked down the front door. Several vampires attacked at once, trying to protect their so recently attacked lair. While Kate ran interference, using holy water to fell the attacking creatures, Seth placed more explosives around the bar. When all the vampires in sight had been eliminated and no more attacked they entered the storage area where they had hidden that fateful night. It was there that Seth planted the last device and Kate started pouring gasoline. The fire would not only help burn the vampires but would set of the explosives in the upper area. The lower explosives would be activated by a preprogrammed time. Sunset.

As they made their way to the door, Kate took Seth's hand. "Can I come with you?"

They stood at the car, guns in their hands, black smeared and greasy. "I may be an asshole, but I'm not a fucking asshole." Kate's smile dimmed "I want you with me forever." He lit his lighted and threw it in the doorway. The flames engulfed the doorway in seconds, finding gasoline and tinder to feed on with ease. They got in the car and drove toward the setting sun.

A concussive shock rocked the car as Kate looked in the rearview mirror. She saw the fire slipping over the cliff and little black bats bursting into flames in the last remaining light.


End file.
